


Руки капитана

by Mr_Sandwave, ST_Discovery_20XX



Series: WTF ST Discovery 2019: от R до NC-21 [3]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Sandwave/pseuds/Mr_Sandwave, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ST_Discovery_20XX/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX





	Руки капитана

 Заниматься сексом в капитанском кресле оказывается неудобно. Колени упираются в жёсткие стенки, ноги затекают и двигаться в ритм становится слишком тяжело. Крепкие мозолистые руки уверенно держат её за талию, но Тилли выкручивается. Ей не удаётся отвлечься от дискомфорта, а удовольствие для одного — это не про секс.

— Мне больно так, капитан.

Пайк отпускает её. Тилли встаёт, чувствуя, как выскальзывает из неё член и течёт по бёдрам смазка.

— Глупая была идея, — вздыхает Пайк.

Тилли стоит спиной к креслу, она чувствует, как её капитан встаёт позади неё. Его руки ласково гладят Тилли по шее, плечам, спускаются на талию, оглаживают ягодицы. Она приживается к нему спиной, откидывает голову ему на плечо. Целоваться так тоже неудобно, но она обо всём забывает, когда на её грудь ложатся ладони. Тилли стонет и впивается ногтями в чужое бедро. Пайк шипит от боли.

— Ах ты…

Под руками оказывается спинка кресла. Тилли упирается коленом в сиденье — и вовремя:

— Долго и нежно или быстро и жёстко?

— Долго и жёстко, — мгновенно отвечает Тилли, облизывая пересохшие губы, и вцепляется в спинку.

Жаль, что не в спину Пайка, как было в прошлый раз.

Долго не получается. Они давно не виделись, оба темпераментны и подогреты ситуацией. Да, экипаж в увольнении, а двери на мостик закрыты капитанским паролем, но их ненормальный инженер…

— Не отвлекайся, дорогая.

— Шевелись уже, дорогой.

Тилли стонет и сжимается, когда в неё входит член. Пайк выбрит, она попросила об этом после их первого секса, и теперь гладкий лобок, прижимающийся к её коже, добавляет остроты. Тилли зажмуривается и делает движение навстречу, желая получить в себя всё, что ей могут предложить. Она проваливается в оргазм практически сразу, как пальцы Пайка касаются её клитора и массируют его.

Феерично. Даже доставляющее теперь дискомфорт проникновение, ставшее медленным и нежным. Пайк любит быть внутри только что кончившей женщины и ловить её послеоргазменные спазмы. А Тилли нравится этот момент власти над другим человеком, когда она может ему позволить любимые ощущения, а может и отогнать от себя.

Пайк не кончает. Он отстраняется и подшучивает насчёт своего возраста, но Тилли становится перед ним на колени и кусает в живот.

— Ауч!

Брать член в рот, отсасывать, делать минет… Тилли любит процесс, но глотать — ненавидит. Она позволяет кончить себе на грудь и, притянув к себе на пол, слизать с себя сперму.  
— Никаких поцелуев, пока не прополощешь рот, — останавливает она Пайка.

— Совсем-совсем никаких? — улыбается он.

Тилли поднимается, садится в капитанское кресло, блокирует управление и перекидывает ногу через поручень.

— Варианты есть всегда, мой капитан.


End file.
